


Can You Keep a Secret?

by x_Lazart_x



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Embarrassment, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, boss!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Lazart_x/pseuds/x_Lazart_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles spills all his secrets to the stranger sitting next to him on the plane, he figures that at least he'll never have to see him again. Or he did, until that stranger shows up at his work and what would you know, he just so happens to be the boss. Stiles is screwed. </p>
<p>Or: the Can You Keep a Secret AU nobody asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Keep a Secret?

Stiles was terrified of flying. Before today he'd only flown three times in his life. The first time was when he was nine and going on one last holiday with his Mom before she got too sick. Now, just five days ago, his Dad had landed in hospital because of an injury sustained on the job. His fear of flying wasn't about to keep him from being at his Dad's side. Thankfully, the bullet had just grazed his Dad, but he would be off work for at least two weeks to recuperate. Stiles had taken as much time off work as he could, enough to get the Sheriff situated comfortably at home. Melissa promised that she would look in on him, while his Dad complained that he wasn't an invalid and he could get his own drinks, thank you very much.

But now he was on the return flight home, waiting anxiously for the plane to take off. Before take off he'd had some pills to help with his fear but they were slow to kick in, thankfully though they were working. As long as he just concentrated on his breathing. And tried not to look out the window too much. Then he should be just fine.

The hunk that just boarded distracted him from his breathing momentarily. Hot damn. Stubble, broad shoulders, the greenest eyes that Stiles had ever seen.... then he had to go back to his breathing. This sucked, he was even missing out on some prime ogling. Then the cutie took the seat beside him, sparing a second to glare his way. Probably because Stiles was sitting rigidly, grasping the armrests like a lifeline. Offering up a tentative smile, he was a bit annoyed when the other guy sighed and sat angled away from him. Obviously the good looks were to make up for a lack of personality. Well fine.

So Stiles kept to himself, lips firmly shut so that he wouldn't start babbling nervously, as was his habit. It was all going very well. He made it through take off. Hell he made it halfway through the flight before he completely lost it. If they hadn't hit turbulence he would have been perfectly fine till they landed.

The lights flickered and a voice came over the speaker warning that they'd hit some turbulence, seat belts should be fastened and if everyone could please just remain in their seats. That's when Stiles might have lost it a little bit.

"My name is Stiles," he blurted out to the man sitting beside him, who looked mildly alarmed at being addressed by him. " I live in Santa Barbara, I used to share an apartment with my best mate but now he's living with his girlfriend. I work at Hale Corp., I'm an engineer you know? Well an intern, I'm hoping to actually get fully employed there. Scott works there too, he's my best friend. We don't work in the same department or anything. But during the day he comes up to me and says he needs help finding a file in the basement, they're all super old files nobody ever needs them, and that's our code to nip across the street and grab a coffee. Our supervisor has no idea. We do it at least once a day but Finstock is none the wiser, otherwise he doesn't care. And I really wish they would put some twizzlers in the vending machines, or at least something that wasn't those supposedly healthy breakfast bars. They taste like cardboard."   
  
Oh god he was on a roll and couldn't stop. The words just kept coming, even though the guy looked horrified. He wanted to stop honestly he did, he even tried to but the plane lurched and Stiles was clutching the stranger's hand. For some reason the guy let him,  even when he squeezed it hard enough to probably make the bones grind together in his hand.

"I still have teenage mutant ninja turtle sheets on my bed at home. They didn't make them in a twin size so I just bought two smaller ones and sewed them together. Well I didn't. It was actually Kira, she's a friend from work. She did it for my birthday, I mentioned I was gonna do it and she knows I can be a danger to myself around pointy objects, even just a needle is a threat. So she did it for me. I was so excited when she gave me them I called my Dad to tell him what an amazing birthday I was having. That was not long after I'd moved to the city. He worries, you know? I was just out visiting him, he'd been in accident. He's the Sheriff."

Stiles was so busy telling this guy everything, every little boring fact and secret that he had, that he didn't even notice when the turbulence stopped and they started to descend. He was in the middle of a sentence, "When I was twelve I kidnapped the neighbor’s dog because I thought they were vampires who were just waiting to eat her..." when the wheels touched the ground and only the strangers tight grip saved him from flying forward.

Finally taking in his surroundings, he glanced out the window, realizing that they had landed already. Risking a glance at the stranger, he didn't look as annoyed as he had earlier, in fact if Stiles was to hazard a guess he'd say that expression was of amusement. Sheepishly letting go of the hand he was holding captive, he had to flex his fingers to get some feelings back in them. Relief flooded him. It was over. He was home and back on the ground. Hopefully he wouldn't have to fly again anytime soon.

The ordeal was over. For him and his neighbor. With an embarrassed chuckle he turned to apologize and thank the man for being so understanding, just to find that he was already up and halfway down the aisle towards the exit. Disappointment flooded through him for some unknown reason. Gathering his stuff, he headed out to where Scott would be waiting for him, already putting the handsome stranger behind him.

 

* * *

 

On the car ride home Stiles had told Scott all about the plane ride, laughing along when his best friend went into hysterics. After all you were taking life too seriously if you couldn't laugh at yourself. And that was the end of that. Or so he thought.

Monday morning he arrived into work a little earlier than usual, to try and catch up with some of what he had missed during his absence last week. Instead what he found was pandemonium. Nearly everyone was already at work, at least the managers and higher ups were. When he got to his department it was to find Finstock shouting orders.

"What's going on," he asked to the room in general, not really expecting a reply.

"One of the Hale's is coming today. Surprise visit to see how efficiently the day to day operations are being carried out. But it’s also to see whether or not the employees are satisfied. At least that’s the mumbo jumbo it said in the memo that they sent round," Danny answered him absently as he passed by, hurrying to get things ready for the big honchos visit.

Before Stiles could even digest that, Finstock was ordering him around, telling him to get the plans for the project they'd been working on. To pull it all up and get it into the conference room at the end of the hall, so that everything would be ready when they got here.

"Who exactly is it that's coming?" he asked Kira when he bumped into her.

"I think they said Derek Hale. It was supposed to be Laura, since she'll be the one taking over the business eventually but something came up. That’s what Lydia told me."

That was all the conversation he got for the rest of the morning. Everyone was so busy that there wasn't any time. Stiles knew the exact moment that the Hale entered the company. There was a flurry of activity before suddenly everyone calmed down. Pretending to go about their day to day business.

Stiles was typing away, just gibberish, when Finstock lead in a very familiar, grumpy looking stranger. It took a second for it to click but as soon as it did he could feel the colour crawling up his cheeks. There was only one person this could be, Derek Hale, who also just happened to be the guy who was sitting beside him on the plane ride a few days ago. He was just making his plans to escape the room when Derek looked right at him, recognition lighting his face.

They were walking his way. Finstock was leading him right towards Stiles and there was no feasible way for him to be able to escape. This was horrible. Looking for a way out, without seeming too desperate, he caught sight of Scott who was passing Greensberg some files. Being best friends for basically their whole lives had their perks, particularly that Scott could read the desperation on his face from one glance. And being Scott he would definitely try to help. Hopefully soon.

"Mr. Hale this is Stiles Stilinski.”

“Nice to meet you Mr. Stilinski,”  Derek said, reaching forward to shake his hand. Stiles clasped it quickly, hoping he wouldn’t notice how clammy it was. Did that mean he didn’t recognise him? Or that he was just going to start over?

“You too Mr. Hale,” Stiles squeaked out, quickly clearing his throat, the red deepening on his cheeks.

“I hope you had a good breakfast this morning. It’s an important staple in any diet. If not I’m sure the vending machines offer plenty of options,” he said with a satisfied grin, ignoring the confusion on Finstocks face. Fuck he definitely remembered. God what else had Stiles complained about? He was so fired.

“Oh yeah….there definitely are,” he agreed, feebly nodding his head, resisting the urge to sink down into his hair and hide his face. Luckily out the corner of his eye he saw Scott fast approaching, holding some folders.

“Sorry to interrupt Mr. Finstock but Deaton wanted me to find some files down in the basement,” and holy shit no Scott don’t say it. The growing grin on Derek’s face told Stiles he knew exactly what was about to happen. He KNEW the code word. This was not good. ABORT SCOTT ABORT. “Do you mind if I borrow Stiles to help? It shouldn’t take more than an hour.”

“Take him,” Finstock waved his hand, starting to herd Derek away to the next victim. Before leaving though Derek looked back and threw a wink Stiles’ way. Finally giving in to the urge, Stiles dropped his head to his desk, ignoring the dull pain.

“Is everything okay?” Scott asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

“That was him. That was the man on the plane,” Stiles groaned, not bothering to lift his head. In fact the ground could just open up and swallow him whole for all he cared.

“That was… Derek Hale?! That was who you spilled all your secrets to? So he… when I said file in the basement..”

“He totally knew,” Stiles confirmed miserably, finally pulling himself up.

“I am so fired,” Scott whined,looking devastated. Slinging an arm around Scott’s shoulder, Stiles started steering him towards the elevator.

“Come on buddy, might as well go get that  coffee.”

 

* * *

 

Somehow, miraculously, Stiles managed to avoid Derek for the rest of the day. Partly because he was in meetings, having actually came here for business purposes and a little because anytime the meeting room door handle so much as jiggled, Stiles was out of his chair and hiding in the hallway. Peaking around the corner till the coast was clear, he managed to earn himself more than a few weird looks throughout the day. But he still managed to avoid Derek, thus avoiding being fired for a little while longer, so that counted as a win in his books.

As soon as the clock hit 5, he was punched out and by the elevator in record time. He was so busy glancing over his shoulder, lest Derek sneak up on him, that when the elevator doors opened he hurried in and slumped against the wall.

“In a hurry to get out of here?” a familiar voice asked right beside him and it was as if every single muscle in his body decided to lock up. With effort he glanced up to find Derek the only other person in the lift. Because why wouldn’t he be? With a slightly hysterical laugh, Stiles waved away the question.

“Of course not. This is a great place to work. Great job…” he trailed off as the elevator stopped and the next floor, praying to anybody that was listening that someone would get on with them. Anyone. Even Greenberg. Apparently someone was looking out for him because not only was there a person waiting, but that person was Danny. Super nice Danny who would definitely save him.

“You should get the next one,” Derek advised with a smile. Danny must have been able to read the sheer terror on Stiles’ face but either way he just gave a shrug and stepped back.

“Ahh that’s not necessary?” Stiles offered but it was already too late, the doors were closing and Danny was waggling his eyebrows at him. Which Derek had obviously seen if his muffled laugh was anything to go by. Why was this his life? “I guess you’re going to fire me now?” he finally questioned after they’d gone down another five floors in silence.

“I was actually going to ask you to dinner.” That finally got him to turn towards Derek, taking in the slightly smug grin that he was wearing.

“Why would you take someone out to dinner just to fire them?” he wondered out loud, not missing the exasperated eye roll he got in return.

“I was actually thinking for a date but if you really want to be fired, I’m sure I can accommodate you,” Derek offered, that stupid grin never budging.

“A date…?”

“Hmm it’s this thing where two people go out in order to get to know each other,” Derek teased gently, while Stiles brain finally seemed to have started working again.

“Okay?” It came out more of a question that anything else but Derek seemed to accept it as an answer. Nodding in satisfaction, he glanced towards the door just as they reached the ground floor.

“I’ll pick you up at 7 tonight, I’ll get your address from your employee file.” Just like that he was gone, before Stiles could even protest that being a huge abuse of power. He just stood there for about a minute, trying to process what the hell had just happened. It wasn’t till the doors started to close that he jumped into action, stopping them just in time, he hurried out and towards home. After all he had a date to get ready for.

 

* * *

 

By time Allison got home from work Stiles had managed to work himself into a tizzy. Clothes were strewn all over his bed and he was pacing around the apartment half dressed. What if this whole thing was a joke? What if it wasn’t. Honestly he couldn’t decide which of those two was scarier. On the one hand Derek was hot, but he was also his boss. And on the plane he’d seemed like a jerk but had let him hold his hand. Giving up he’d flopped face first onto the couch, which is how Allison had found him twenty minutes later.

After telling her everything and she’d laughed at him for five minutes, she dragged him up and back to his room to help pick something out. By the time the knock came at two minutes till seven (he was early), they’d settled on a pair of slacks and a nice shirt. Derek hadn’t given any indication of where they were going but it was a safe bet that it would be somewhere at least semi-nice.

Yelling goodbye over his shoulder he was on the doorstep before Allison could invite Derek in. Derek who looked amazing standing there in an outfit very similar to what Stiles was wearing, except his shirt sleeves seemed to be having trouble containing all those muscles. Not that Stiles was complaining.

“You look great,” Derek offered, giving him a once over, slow enough to make Stiles flush.

“Thanks, you don’t look too bad yourself,” he offered. It was either that or spouting poetry about his shoulders. This was probably safer.

“Ready to go?” Nodding his agreement, Stiles followed him down the stairs. Date time. Here goes nothing.

The date actually started out okay. Derek had a driver, so they’d sat in the back and made general chit chat. Mostly consisting of Stiles trying to guess where they were going and failing miserably. When the finally reached their destination, Stiles had to try and hide his disappointment.

“What’s wrong? I thought you said you loved fish as a kid? Didn’t you eat it everyday for a summer?” Derek questioned, obviously he didn’t have quite as good a poker face as he would like.

“Well yeah but since then I haven’t been able to eat fish without gagging,” he confessed. When he caught the dejected look on Derek’s face he hastened to add, “ But this place will be great! They’ll have a few chicken dishes at least, they usually do for the fussy eaters.”

“We can go somewhere else,” Derek offered, frowning in thought. After insisting this place was as good as any other, they made their way to the entrance, just to finally realize that all the lights were out and a sign was on the door announcing that they were closed for a week due to renovations.

“They should really have mentioned that on their website,” Derek grumbled. While Stiles found his pout adorable, he decided to keep that to himself. From there the date just got worse.

Honestly, the worst part was that Derek was great. He was hilarious and kind, insightful and well educated. Everything Stiles could possibly want in a boyfriend. But he also had this idea of Stiles in his head. When they finally picked a new restaurant he tried to order for him, based on some comment he’d made on the plane.

When he told stories about his childhood, Derek would finish sentences like he knew the people or as if he knew how Stiles thought. It was tiring to constantly correct him and worse was that every time he did it Derek looked more and more put out. As if he kept thinking he was saying the right thing just to be shot down.

By the time they left he was both relieved and sad. Everything would have just been better if he’d never met Derek on that plane, never spilled all those secrets so that now Derek had this preconceived notion of who he was. True they probably wouldn’t have even gone on a date in that case but that was besides the point. So when Derek asked him what was wrong, brows pinched in frustration, Stiles told him.

“I was just trying to make sure you had a good time,” he said in an almost resigned manner.

“I get that, and I appreciate it. But just because you know all these random facts doesn’t mean you know me. And it’s especially hard when I know next to nothing about you. Let’s just call it a night, yeah?” Stiles admitted, turning back towards the car. He’d only gone a few steps when Derek started to talk.

“When I was younger my Mum used to call me Bunny. I used to love it till my sister, I have three sisters and a brother, started teasing me about my teeth and calling my bugs. She completely ruined it for me so I stole her favourite stuffed toy and buried it in the woods behind our house. When she couldn’t find it  she cried for a week straight. I couldn’t remember where it was buried so I just let everyone think she lost it,” turning around Stiles just stared as Derek smiled sheepishly at him, cheeks noticeably pink even though it was dark out.  

“What…”

“When I was in fourth grade one of my teachers was British. I’d just marathoned the Bond movies with my uncle Peter so when he told me my teacher must be a spy I believed him. I would follow him around the school, trying to get ‘clues’ and i would leave cryptic notes on his desk when Peter told me to. Eventually my parents got called in because the school was worried. When it all came out they grounded Peter for a month.”

“What are you doing Derek?” Stiles finally asked, as cute as it was to imagine little Derek sneaking around trying to be a spy it didn’t help the current situation.

“You said you don’t know anything about me. I figured if I tell you all my secrets then we’re even. And maybe we could start over? Start fresh this time?” Stiles chest tightened at just how unbelievably cute Derek looked, hopefulness and hesitation written all over his face.

“I’d like that,” he admitted, matching the grin he got with one of his own. Derek came up beside him, hand outstretching. Linking fingers, Stiles let Derek lead him off. They completely bypassed the car and just kept walking. He didn’t know if they were heading anywhere in particular but right now he didn’t care.

“Once when I was a teenager I borrowed Laura’s camaro without telling her…”

Starting fresh wouldn’t be as easy as they made it sound but Derek wanted to try. And that was enough for Stiles, there was no way he was going to give up on this before it even properly begun. This was going to be something special, he could feel it, and honestly he couldn’t wait to learn and make more secrets together. Just the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi / gimme prompts on my tumblr -- [here](http://x-lazart-x.tumblr.com/)


End file.
